


[podfic] it started out with a kiss

by growlery



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” says Michelle as Erin starts on Orla again; yelling about privacy and respect and her human rights. “Stop whining, would ya? You’re not missing out on much.”
Relationships: Michelle Mallon/Erin Quinn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] it started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it started out with a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255438) by [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bhwmkhwz3ri6ogp/it%20started%20out%20with%20a%20kiss.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 3:52
> 
> size: 2.3MB


End file.
